Set 2
Here is where you will find ALL of my Set 2 reviews when they come out. NOTE: Reviews with ''* next to them were posted before the prior review but didn't come before in production order. Reviews with ↕ next to them came out back to back the same day. '' Reviews that have the ➖ next to them don't actually count. Set 2 101. Fairly OddParents "Whittle Me This"* 102. Fairly OddParents "Crash Nebula"↕ 103. Little Einsteins "Ring Around The Planet"↕ 104. Truth or Square (Video Game) 105. Pokémon: Indigo League "Go West Young Meowth" (Valentine's Day 2016 Special) 106. MLP: FiM "Sleepless in Ponyville"↕ 107. ALVINNN!!! "Talking Teddy"↕ 108. MLP: FiM "Wonderbolts Accademy" 109. Wabbit "The Wringer" 110. Coraline 111. Little Princess "I Don't Want Nits" ↕ 112. Glitter Force (Netflix) "An Exciting New Beginning" ↕ 113. Deadpool 114. The Good Dinosaur (St. Patricks Day 2016 Special) 115. The Simpsons "Dangerous Curves" 116. Bob's Burgers "Slumber Party" 117. Rick and Morty "Pilot" (Requested by johntheguy1) 118. American Dad! "Helping Handis" 119. Fireplace 4K: Crackling Birchwood (April Fools 2016 Prank) ➖ 119. Glitter Force (Netflix) "April Fools!" 120. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood "Daniel Visits School" 121. Life is Strange 122. Bob's Burgers "Mazel-Tina" 123. PPG '16 "Escape from Monster Island" 124. MLP: FiM (Season 5) - COMING SOON! Possible Upcoming Reviews NOTE: Everyone of these I need to watch before reviewing but the ones with the (possibly) beside them are ones I don't think will give me enough content to talk about. Series *MLP: FiM (Season 5) *MLP: Equestria Girls Trilogy *Glitter Force (Netflix) (Season 1) (Possibly) *SpongeBob (Season 9) (Possibly) *Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship (Netflix) (Season 1) (Possibly) Shows/Episodes *MLP: FiM (Season 6 Episodes) *Bob's Burgers "Beefsquatch" *Wabbit "The Bigfoot in Bed" *Clareance "Neighborhood Grill" *Clareance "Average Jeff" *American Dad! "Helping Handis" *American Dad! "Lost in Space" *American Dad! "Haylias" (Requested by Thegameroflight12) *American Dad! "Hot Water" (Possibly) *Rick and Morty "Anatomy Park" *Rick and Morty "Meeseeks and Destroy" (Requested by Idyemyhairpink34) *Rick and Morty "Get Schwifty" (Requested by @JosephFerriOffi) *The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti (2006 Short) *Gumball "The Laziest" *Doraemon (Disney XD Dub) "Monsters in the House" *Crack-Duck Mondo "Love is Love" or "The Shadows in The Crack" *The Tom and Jerry Show '14 "Cat Napped" *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo (Episode TBA) *Bunnicula (Episode TBA) *The Loud House (Episode TBA) *Color Crew (Episode TBA) *Dilbert (Episode TBA) *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (Episode TBA) *Trotro (Episode TBA) (Possibly) *Sarah & Duck (Episode TBA) (Possibly) *MLP: EG: Rainbow Rocks & Friendship Games - SHORTS *Dawn of the Croods (Netflix) (Episode TBA Possibly) *Popples (Netlfix) (Episode TBA Possibly) *Care Bears & Cousins (Netflix) (Episode TBA Possibly) Movies *Donkey Xote (Requested by Dradogs2) *Puss 'N Boots *Tangled *Walking With Dinosaurs *Justice League vs. Teen Titans *Rudolph 2 (a.k.a. Rudolph The Rednose Reindeer And The Island of The Misfit Toys) *Ratchet & Clank (Movie) *Sex Ed (Possibly) *The ABC's of Death (Requested by BriaNicolexoxo) Video Games *Ratchet & Clank (PS4) *Life is Strange ''w/ Spoilers ''(Possibly) Cancelled Reviews Reviews that I was originally going to do but was cancelled for one reason or another. Little Princess "I Want My Tooth": Cancelled because a headlice episode is worse than a loose tooth episode. Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse "Gone Glitter Gone" (2-Parter): Cancelled because all a 2-Part episode about a world wide panic over glitter ammounted to was bad writing, jokes, and references. What a let down.